The Triumph of Love
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Bridge Carson is a young man with dreams of becoming a model, he then meets a young man named Sky Tate. It is love at first site but there are plenty of people that dont want this relationship to continue, but in the end will love triumph over all?.
1. Chapter 1

**The Triumph of Love**

_Chapter 1_

In small town full of life called "The Woodlands", lived our main character, a young man named Bridge Carson. Bridge was 17, about to turn 18 in a few days, and he lived in a catholic orphanage named "Saint Pablo's Orphanage". He never knew what happened to his parents, the only thing the nuns in the orphanage told him was that he was left in the front doors of the orphanage when he was about one year old in a baby basket and within the basket was a folder that contained a gold necklace with the name "Bridge", which he wore ever since he could remember.

When Bridge was 8 he would always think about what could have happened to his parents, and why they left him in the front steps of a church. But 10 years have passed and he no longer cared about what happened to his parents, all he cared about was to make his dream come true. He dreamed of becoming a famous fashion model, he wanted to model for all the big names like Dolce and Gabbana, Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren, Diesel, Giorgio Armani, and also the person that's fashion inspired him to become a model, a woman named Katherine Manx, she also contributes plenty of money to "Saint Pablo's Orphanage".

Bridge couldn't wait to turn 18 so he could move out of the orphanage. He was already given a job, thanks to the church; it was a paid internship working for Katherine Manx as a fitting model, which he would start when he turned 18. Bridge was happy because this was one step closer to reaching his dream of becoming a fashion model.

Today Bridge spent most of the day out. He left the orphanage to go looking at local vacant apartments that he could afford. Meanwhile…..

On the richer part of "The Woodlands", in a gated community there was another young man named Sky Tate. He was the step-son of Katherine Manx and the son of a famous actor, Eric Tate. He was 22, he had everything he could ever want but he still remained a nice, sweet, and caring person. He never cared about labels or having to belong to a certain social class. He always liked helping people; he even went to college and became a lawyer.

Today Sky spent most of the day helping his step-mom get all the things she needed to finish for a fashion show she was having at the "Saint Pablo's Orphanage", she always held a fashion show at the church to inspire all the kids in the orphanage that someone can go from having not a single penny to their name to becoming someone in the world. Katherine was born into a poor family that had very little income, when she was young she had to become a maid to support herself, she later became a seamstress, and know she is one of the world's top fashion designers.

Inside Saint Pablo's Orphanage (The area were the fashion show would be held)

Katherine was with her best-friend Shayla, who was Katherine's right hand; they met when they were both seamstresses.

Shayla was checking something off the clipboard she had, "So Kat, were finished with the model's practice walk, are you ready for the fashion show tomorrow" said Shayla smiling. Katherine was putting a few accessories with the final dress that would walk the runway tomorrow. "I'm so happy this fashion show will end tomorrow because I need to start casting new models for my new clothing line" said Kat. Both Kat and Shayla walked out of the room where all the clothes were being kept for tomorrow.

They saw that Sky was helping a man put away all the light equipment. "Sky, it's getting late, we should go home" said Kat to her step-son. "You two go ahead mom, I'll finish helping this guy packing the lighting equipment and I'm going to go to Dustin's house after I'm finished", responded Sky. "Okay, but call if you're going to come home late" said Kat as she walked over to her step-son was and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay mom, I will, bye" said Sky as he gave a quick kiss to Kat on her cheek, "Bye Shayla" said Sky as he walked over to Shayla and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Bye sweetie" said Shayla as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As Kat and Shayla left the orphanage, Sky continued helping the man with the lighting equipment.

15 minutes later

It was now 8:30 p.m. and Bridge was walking back to the orphanage tired after a long day of not finding a single apartment that he liked, all of them were either in a bad part of town, smelly, or bug infested.

Sky was done helping the guy with the lighting equipment; he was now getting ready to leave when all of a sudden he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and took it out; he noticed that it was his step-mom's number. He answered "Hey mom, what's up?". "Hey sweetie, I was wondering if you haven't left the orphanage?". "Nope I'm still here, I was just about to leave, why?". "I forgot to lock the door where all the clothes are, can you go in and check that everything is ok and then lock the door, I left the key on the accessories table". "Sure, no problem, bye mom", responded Sky, he then hung up the phone and walked over to the room were all the clothes for the fashion show where being held. He turned on the lights but could seem to find the keys.

Bridge arrived at the orphanage and walked in, tired from walking all day. As he was about to walk upstairs to the room he was assigned to sleep in, he stopped and noticed a room with the door slightly open and the lights turned on. Bridge thought that maybe one of the younger kids was playing inside the room and forgot to turn the lights off and close the door. He walked over to the room and noticed everything that was inside.

"O MY GOD", said Bridge as he stared at all the clothes in the room. He walked over to where there was a rack of dresses for women, from short too long. He then noticed the clothes for men, from normal plain t-shirts and ripped jeans to expensive tailored suites. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN HERE!", Bridge stopped himself from touching a t-shirt when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

Bridge turned around to see a handsome man with beautiful clear blue eyes. Sky was left without words when he saw a hot young man with astonishing green eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes for about 10 seconds before Bridge broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was where they were keeping all the clothes for the fashion show tomorrow….. I...I... thought one of the younger kids left the lights on in this room" said Bridge with an honest look on his face. Sky kept staring at Bridge and then spoke, "It's okay, I'm sorry for shouting at you, my name is Sky Tate", Sky said with a smile on his face. "Hi I'm Bridge Carson, and it's okay" said Bridge, smiling as well. "So… do you work in the orphanage?" asked Sky, not knowing what to talk about. Bridge laughed a little at the comment, "No, I'm an orphan, I live here….well at least for a two more days, after that I have to leave" responded Bridge. Sky looked at Bridge with a confused look on his face, "Why do you have to leave?" he asked. "Because in two days I turn 18 and I have to leave so new orphaned have a place to live" responded Bridge. Sky didn't know what to say and his facial expression showed it, Bridge saw this and quickly said "But I already have a paid internship that I will start when I leave the orphanage all I have to do now is find an apartment to live in but all the apartments in my price range are crap". Sky smiled at Bridge, another awkward moment passed and then Sky's phone vibrated and he saw it was a txt from Dustin, "Can you excuse me real quick, I have to take this" said Sky as he walked over to were the door was when Bridge nodded.

TXT FROM DUSTIN- Wer u at, u still cuming 2 d party

Sky looked at his phone and then at Bridge, who was now looking at the accessories table.

TXT FROM SKY TO DUSTIN- sorry dud, but I'm hav something I hav 2 do, txt me 2morow k

Sky sent the txt to Dustin and then walked over to where Bridge was, "I'm sorry but I have to lock this room so nothing get stolen or damage for tomorrow" said Sky. "O, that's okay I was just about to leave anyway", responded Bridge with a smile. Bridge walked away from the accessories table but stopped when he felt that he had stepped on something. Bridge looked down and saw a pair of keys, he bent down to get them, and Sky took this opportunity to check out Bridge's ass. Sky smirked when he liked what he saw. "I think you might need these to lock the door" said Bridge, as he took Sky's hand and place the keys in it. Both Sky and Bridge walked out of the room, Sky turned off the lights in the room and then locked the door. "Thanks for finding the keys, I was looking for them" said Sky with a genuine smile. "No problem" said Bridge. Both men stared at each other, there was an awkward silence again but it was broken when someone's stomach started growling. "Sorry I've been looking for an apartment all day and forgot to eat, guess I'm heading for the kitchen…it was nice meeting you", said Bridge smiling at Sky. Bridge was about to leave but he stopped when he felt someone grabbing his arm. "You know I was just about to go out to eat somewhere and ….since you're hungry…I was wondering if…maybe...you would like to go with me….it would be better that eating alone" said Sky looking straight at Bridge's eyes. Bridge smiled and said "Okay, let me just tell one of the nuns that I'm going to come home late" said Bridge as he walked away trying to find one of the nuns. Sky stood there for 5 minutes then Bridge came back. "Sorry I had to make you wait, usually the nuns are everywhere but the one day a year they show a Golden Girls marathon and it's every orphan for themselves" said Bridge. Sky laughed at Bridge's comment. Bridge followed Sky outside the orphanage to a green Lamborghini that was parked between two busses that the nuns used to take the children places. Sky walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Bridge, "Thank You" said Bridge as he got in the car. Sky closed the door and quickly went to the driver's seat and got in the car, he then quickly drove off. "I like your car, it's nice, but maybe because I love green" said Bridge. "Thanks" responded Sky at the comment that caused him to have a grin on his face the whole drive to a Jack-in-the-box.

When Sky and Bridge arrived at Jack-in-the-Box, Sky opened the door for Bridge to get out of the car. They ordered their food, sat down in a booth, and started eating. They both introduced themselves properly. Bridge leaned that Sky was 22, went to college and became a lawyer, and that all his family lived in town. Sky learned that Bridge was left at the orphanage when he was just about one year old, he was 17 about to be 18 in two days, and that he dreamed of being a model.

Sky then asked, "So you didn't find any apartments that were….sanitary?". "Exactly" said Bridge, "All of them were discussing" added Bridge as he started chewing some of his curly fries. Sky then had a thought. He quickly excused himself to go to the restroom; inside the restroom he called his friend Ryan Mitchell. "Hello?" asked Ryan as he answered his phone. "Hey, Ryan, it's Sky", responded Sky. "Hey Sky, what can I do for you?" asked Ryan. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?", asked Sky. "Sure, what kind of favor?" asked Ryan. "I was wondering if you could help a friend of mine….he has been looking for an apartment, but hasn't been able to find one... and since you own of the most beautiful apartment complexes' in The Woodlands, do you think you have a vacant room he could stay at?" said Sky. "Let me check my computer to see if I have a vacant place" said Ryan. Five minutes passed and Ryan returned and said,"Ok, sure, I have a place free, when do you want to bring him so he can check it out?". "Is it possible to go right now?" asked Sky. "Sure, when you get to the apartment complex, get in the elevator and go to the top floor, which is the 10th floor, and I'll meet you in front of room 95J, okay?" asked Ryan. "Yes, thanks so much Ryan" said Sky, he then hung up the phone and went back to the booth where he and Bridge were sitting at.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to make and important phone call" said Sky. "It's okay, I almost thought that you were planning on living me here" said Bridge as he finished his burger. After they both finished their food they both walked out of Jack-in-the-Box, they got into Sky's car, and then they drove off. After a while Bridge noticed that they weren't going in the direction where the orphanage would be, "Sky, where are we going, this isn't the way to the orphanage?" asked Bridge a little confused. "Sorry Bridge but I have to make an important stop before I drop you off, I hope you don't mind?" said Sky, with an innocent look on his face. "No, don't worry I don't, I was just a little curios" said Bridge with a smile on his face.

10 minutes later Sky parked his car in front of a large apartment complex in rich side of The Woodlands. "What are we doing here?" asked Bridge. "You'll see when we get inside", said Sky. Bridge followed Sky into the apartment complex, then into the elevator that took them to level 10 of the apartment complex. Both men then reached a man that was in front of a door that said 95J. "Hey Sky", said Ryan. "Hi Ryan, this is the friend I was telling you about, his named is Bridge" said Sky. Bridge was shocked when he heard what Sky said, but politely shook Ryan's hands and smiled at him. "So come in and check out the apartment, I'll be back in 20 minutes" said Ryan as he opened the apartment door so Sky and Bridge could enter. Bridge's jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful apartment, it had a clear view of the city, and it has a big living room, a big kitchen, three bedrooms, two baths, and included a washer and drier. "So…do you like it?" asked Sky with a smirk on his face when he was Bridge not able to say a word. "This place is incredible…is this your new apartment or something?" asked Bridge, wishing that he could live in a place like this. "Nope…it's yours" said Sky with a grin on his face as he left Bridge speechless again. "What…What do you mean…I…I…can't afford a place like this" said Bridge. "Don't worry about it….the first two months are already paid for and since the owner of the apartment complex is a friend of mine he said he would help you out by charging you what you would pay if you lived in one of those crappy apartments you looked at today", responded Sky. "But why would you help me?" asked Bridge a little confused. "Because I heard you were having a hard time trying to find a place to live…just think of it as an early birthday present" said Sky. "I don't mean to be rude but…but…you don't even know me, why would you do something so nice?" asked Bridge. "Because I'm a nice person and there something about you that fascinates me" responded Sky. Bridge couldn't help but blush a little, "This is really sweet of you but I can't accept to take all this that your giving me" he said. "Come on, this is a great offer, you will be able to save some money by not paying rent for two months" said Sky. "But…but…I don't know how I'll be able to repay you", said Bridge. "I know of one way but you have to say that you will do whatever I tell you before I tell you" said Sky. Bridge looked a little scared of what Sky could say but decided to take a chance, "Okay, Yes, I promise to do whatever you want me to" he said. "Okay, you have to…go…out on a date with me on your birthday" said Sky. Before Bridge could say anything Ryan came in with the papers Bridge had to sign to move into the apartment, "So… Is this deal sealed or what?" said Ryan, looking from Sky to Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Triumph of Love_

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Yes, its done, right Bridge?", said Sky before Bridge could answer Ryan. "Umm..yeah..sorry I'm still amazed at how beautiful this place is", said Bridge, who was still shocked at what Sky had recently said. "Ok, then all you need to do is write your signature on this", said Ryan as he handed Bridge a paper titled **_**Lease Agreement. Bridge read the lease agreement and taking one last deep breath he signed it. "Great, okay Bridge you can move in tomorrow if you'd like, here are the keys" said Ryan taking the paper Bridge had just signed as he handed him the keys to the apartment. "Really?, O My God thank you", said Bridge, not able to control himself as he gives Ryan a big bear hug. Ryan hugged Bridge back and smiles at him as he says "No problem Bridge, if you're a friend of Sky then you're a friend of mine". Bridge just turns to look at Sky with a big smile, "Well it was nice meeting you Bridge, see you later Sky" said Ryan as he left the apartment waving at both Bridge and Sky.**_

_**Sky was looking out the window, which had a perfect view of the city. Bridge walked over to Sky, "So… were you serious about the date?" he asked. "Yeah...why?" responded Sky. "What makes you think I'm gay?" asked Bridge. "O… I just…I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't…you know what just forget everything I.." but before Sky could finish his sentence Bridge cut him off and said "I'm just kidding, I would love to go out on a date with you", said Bridge with a wide smile, still trying to stop giggling because of how nervous Sky got a minute ago. "That's okay, how about we just forget it" said Sky in a serious tone. Bridge saw Sky had a serious look on his face, "Sky come on, I was just playing I want to go out" he said. "No just forget it, come on I should take you back home" said Sky as he walked over to the apartment door and was holding it open for Bridge, who was in the middle of the apartment, to follow. "Sky, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a bitch I was just playing around, come on, don't be mad", said Bridge as he walked closer to where Sky was. "YOU KNOW WHAT BRIDGE!" shouted Sky looking Bridge straight in the eyes. Bridge jumped when he heard Sky shout. "I got you" said Sky laughing as he saw Bridge's facial expression. Bridge walked over to where Sky was and hit him on the arm, "You asshole, I actually felt bad and thought you were mad at me" he said. "No, I was just playing, see I can take a joke ", responded Sky with a big grin on his face. "Ha ha, I'm glad, I like a hot guy that can take a joke" said Bridge. "What?" asked Sky, thinking he might not have hear correctly what Bridge had just said. "Nothing", responded Bridge. "Come on tell me, I don't think I heard you right" pleaded Sky. "Nope, I'm not repeating myself", said Bridge as he walked out of the apartment with Sky following, he then locked the door and they headed of to where the elevator was to leave the building. **_

_**As they exited the building and headed to where Sky's car was parked, Sky would not stop asking him about the comment in the apartment. Sky walked over to the car and opened the passenger's side door so Bridge could get in. Bridge thought Sky was finishing asking him to repeat what he said in the apartment but when Sky got in the car he sat their and said "I'm not moving this car until you tell me what you said in the apartment". "I'll walk then home then", responded Bridge as he reached for the door handle to open the car door. Sky quickly grabbed Bridge's arm, preventing him from opening the door, and said "Please Bridge, tell me". Bridge looked at Sky's beautiful baby blue eyes and finally gave in, "Fine, I said I like a hot guy that can take a joke" he said smiling. Sky looked into Bridge's beautiful emerald green eyes, after a couple of seconds passed he started the car, slowly getting out of the parking spot he was in he looked over at Bridge, "So you think I'm hot", he said with a grin on his face. "O god , Sky shut up" said Bridge as both he and Sky started laughing.**_

_**Sky and Bridge spent the whole drive back to the orphanage getting to know each other more, every couple of minutes Bridge would tell Sky how thankful he was for helping him fine an apartment, Sky would keep telling him that he was welcome and that he didn't have to keep thanking him. **_

_**Minutes later they finally arrived to the orphanage, Sky walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Bridge to get out of the car. Sky walked Bridge to the front doors of the orphanage, "So when can I pick you up for our date?" asked Sky with a wide smile on his face. "So the date is still on?" asked Bridge blushing a little. "Yep, you promised me we'd go out, remember" said Sky with a grin. "Yes I remember" responded Bridge. "So…can I pick you up around tomorrow around 7:30 p.m?" asked Sky. "Yeah, that'll be perfect" responded Bridge, he didn't want the conversation they where having to end so he quickly spoke up and said "so are you going to come here for the Fashion show tomorrow?". "Yeah, I'm suppose to help out back stage" said Sky, getting a little closer to Bridge. "You know I was about to think you where going to forget about the date" said Bridge blushing again as Sky got closer to him. "Nope, I wouldn't give up the chance to go out with a hot guy that can take a joke" said Sky with his grin that wouldn't go away. "Ha ha , so you think I'm hot?" asked Bridge. "Yeah, I do, in fact I think your smoking hot" said Sky. Sky got so close that he didn't notice that he had wrapped his arms around Bridge's waist, Bridge didn't notice that his and Sky's face where almost touching. **_

"_**IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" asked a nun that had walked out of the orphanage's door just as Sky's arms wrapped around Bridge's waist. Bridge and Sky were stunned when they heard the nuns voice not realizing the compromising position they where in. Sky quickly unwrapped his arms from Bridge's waist as they both said "Sister it's not what it looks like". "IE'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, THEN WHAT WHERE YOU TO DOING OUT HERE WITH YOUR HANDS AROUND EACH OTHER? O LORD I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINL WHAT THIS COULD HAVE LED TO IF I DIDN'T SHOW UP WHEN I DID TO STOP IT" said the nun in a loud and strict tone. "I was just saying thank you to my new friend because.." but before Bridge could finish his sentence the nun cut him off and said "NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, BRIDGE YOU MIGHT BE LEAVING IN TWO DAY S BECAUSE YOUR TURNING 18 BUT UNTIL THAT DAY COMES YOU HAVE TO LIVE UNDER THE LORD'S HOUSE, SO GET INSIDE NOW AND PRAY FOR THE SINS YOU HAVE COMMITTED YOUN MAN". The nun walked into the orphanage looking mad, when both Sky and Bridge notice she was out of sight they started laughing. They kept laughing for a while, Bridge was the fist to break the silence "So I've known you for a couple of hours and you all ready made a bad impression on the nuns", "Well I guess I better confess my sins tomorrow " said Sky. "Ha ha , Shut up" responded Bridge. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7:30 p.m." said Sky. "Yeah, that'll be perfect, I guess I might see you tomorrow at the fashion show too" said Bridge. "Yeah, maybe" responded Sky. Sky was about to leave but Bridge grabbed him by the arm, pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the left cheek and said "That's for helping me get an apartment", then he gave him a kiss on the right cheek, "And that's for taking me out to eat, your sweet and hot" he said with a huge smile. Sky turned read and without thinking he went in and gave Bridge a kiss on the lips. Bridge turned read and asked "What was that for?". Sky looked at Bridge and said "So I have something to hold me through the night". Bridge smiled at the comment and decided to go inside. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow" said Sky Bridge as he walked inside the doors of the orphanage. Sky waited to get in his car until Bridge closed the door. **_

_**Sky drove back to his home, after he passed the security gates he drove up to the mansion he lived in with his family. After trying to find the house keys in his pockets, he went inside. He saw the clock hanging on the wall of the living room that read 12:37 a.m.. He walked straight up the stairs to his room as quietly as he could since everyone was in the mansion was sleeping. As he entered his bedroom he walked over to the dresser to get some pajamas. After he changed into them and went to the restroom to brush his teeth he got under the covers of his bed. **_

_**He tried hard to go to sleep but he couldn't, he was just laying on his bed staring at the wall. He couldn't get Bridge of his mind, he slowly touched his lips and said "Wow, this must be what its like to be truly in love".**_

_**Meanwhile back in the orphanage….**_

_**Bridge was experiencing the same feelings, "I cant believe I cant get Sky out of my head" he said. He looked at the clock on his night stand that read 12:37 a.m., "Well, at least I only have to wait a couple of hours instead of a day " said Bridge, trying to lighten up his mood. He his lips, trying to remembered how Sky's kiss was so passionate, "I guess this is what love at first sight must feel like…I cant wait to see him again" said Bridge out loud to himself as he tried to fall asleep thinking about what his date with Sky would be like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Triumph of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**9:45 am**

The day of the fashion show had arrived and Saint Pablo's Orphanage was full of people. Everything was getting set up. The chairs where pulled out, the lights where set up, and the plastic on the runway was pulled off. The crew Kat hired was setting everything up but while the stage was being set everyone else was in the chapel where 'Father Cruger' wanted to have a special ceremony. Everyone was on the benches, the nuns, the orphans, and sitting on the first row was Kat, Shayla, Sky, and Z who was Sky's sister. And in the row of benches next to the was Bridge, except he and Sky didn't notice they were sitting across from each other because the chapel was so packed. The church bells where wrung meaning that mass was about to begin and everyone in the chapel sat down as the Father walked up to the podium so he could begin to speak.

**10:30 a.m**

Mass was over and the Father told everyone to go into the room where the fashion show was being held. But before anyone left, each person one by one was walked up to the statue of Jesus and the Virgin Marie. When everyone left the chapel only Kat and Bridge where left to walk up the statues. Kat walked up and in her mind said "God please forgive me for all the since I have committed, I regret the day I had the make the most difficult decision of my life and now I can never take it back, but lord I had to make that choice or we would have suffered….the only thing I ask of you is to keep him safe", tears slowly fell down from her face as she said "in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, amen". Bridge noticed Kats tears and felt bad for her, he walked up beside her and asked "Hi, Mrs. Kat….is it okay if I give you a hug?". Kat was surprised at what this young boy had asked, she quickly nodded her head in yes. Bridge smiled and gave her a hug, as Kat returned the hug she felt relieved, she didn't know why but she felt like something was taken off her shoulders. As they both released each other from the hug Bridge smiled at her and then walked closer to where the statues where. Kat smiled back at him an left the chapel with a smile on her face as she walked to the room where the fashion show was about to start. Bridge on the other hand started praying in his mind, "Lord thank you for blessing me so much, please forgive me for all the sins I have committed, and the only thing I ask of you is….to help me find who my parents are" he said as tears also fell from his face. HE finish his prayer and said "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, amen". HE quickly left the chapel and went into the room where the fashion show was being held.

**11:00 a.m**

The fashion show was about to start, Shayla came out with a microphone and said "can everyone please take their seats, the show is about to start". Everyone tried to find a seat including Bridge who was one of the last people in the room, he saw an empty chair in the front row and ran to it. He sat down and accidentally bumped elbows with someone, "O I'm sorry" said Bridge looking at the pan flit that showed sketches of the clothes they were going to present in the fashion show. "It's o, HEY!" said the person next to Bridge. Bridge looked up from the pan flit and saw two clear blue eyes, he could believe he didn't notice it was Sky, "SKY! O my gosh, I can't believe I didn't see I was sitting next to you" said Bridge as he gave Sky a hug. Sky was surprised at the action but hugged back with a big smile on his face. "Are you excited for the fashion show?", asked Sky. "YES! I AM SO EXCITED, I hope that in the future I can have my own fashion brand" said Bridge excitingly. Sky just smiled, he verily knew Bridge but was already in love with everything about him.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the owner and fashion designer of 'House of Kat' fashion, Kat" said Shayla. All the lights where off except for the spotlight that was on Kat as she walked on to the runway. "Hello everyone, I am so happy to be doing this exclusive fashion show for Saint Pablo's Orphanage, and just so everyone here knows all the clothes you will be given to all of the orphans of Saint Pablo's Orphanage and 15% of all sales will go to the orphanage as well" after she said that everyone started clapping, whistling, and shouting loudly. "Ok, so let's stop waiting and get this show started 'House of Kat' is proud to introduce the 2011 winter fashion line titled 'Winter Hot'", said Kat as she walked out off the runway and behind the stage. The music started, the runway lights where tuned on, and the show started.

**11:30 a.m.**

The models where all walking in a line as Kat walked in the end to applause, shouts, and people whistling. The show was a success, everyone loved it and wanted the clothes. Kat stood in the middle with Shayla and Pepilo, her second best friend/second designer of House of Kat. Then someone walked up and handed Kat a dozen roses. "So what did you think?" asked Sky as he and Bridge stood up with the entire crowed clapping."I love the clothes, I wish I could afford them" said Bridge. "Thank you, everyone have a great day and thank you again for coming" said Kat as she walked backstage. As she got backstage she was given her cell phone by her assistant Trina, "Hello, Kat speaking" said Kat on her phone. "Baby I'm done shooting the show for today and thought that you, me, Sky, Z, Shayla, and Pepilo could all go out to celebrate you new fashion line" said Eric Tate, Kat's husband. "Alright, will meet you at 'Vero's' in 10 minutes?" said Kat. "Okay, see you their" responded Eric. "Shayla, get Sky, Z, and Pepilo, the five of us are going to meet Eric at Vero's to celebrate the new line" said Kat as she was saying was hugging the models goodbye. "Okay, I'll get them" said Shayla. Shayla ran to where the crossed was leaving the room where the runway was held and found Z but could find Sky, she looked around and finally found Sky talking to a young guy.

"SO I'll pick you up at 7:30, ok" said Sky. "Yeah, ok, I'll see you then" said Bridge as he gave Sky a kiss on the cheek and left to go help the nuns with the younger orphans they were having trouble control. Sky was left with a huge happy grin on his face, he turned around to see Shayla smiling at him, "What?" he asked. "I can't believe you finally found someone, and he's cute!" said Shayla. "Yeah his real nice and cute and..." sky drifted off into his mind as he thought about Bridge. "Well, come on we have to go meet you father for dinner" said Shayla as she and Sky started walking outside where the car with Kat, Pepilo, and Z where in. But before they got to the car Sky stopped and told Shayla, "Aunt Shayla…can you not tell my mom about Bridge "asked Sky timidly. "That's such a cute name and don't worry I won't" said Shayla with a smile as both she and Sky got in the car. As Sky got in the car he made a mental note to do a little shopping before picking up Bridge

**7:20 p.m**

Bridge was finishing getting ready he was just putting on his green converse when he heard a car pull up, he looked thru his window and saw a Lamborghini, he quickly knew it was Sky. He ran downstairs and told one of the nuns that he was going out and he might come home late, they said okay but to not do something he would regret when he speaks to the lord tomorrow before he leaves his home. HE quickly went outside and saw Sky standing their smiling. He walked up to him, "Hi!" he said. "HEY, ready to go?" asked Sky. "Yep! Let tear the town apart" said Bridge smiling. Sky opened the car door for Bridge then he quickly got in the car and started the engine. "Where are we going?" asked Bridge. "Well I thought we could go see a movie and then go to dinner, and then a surprise" said Sky. "Ok, that sounds great…wait….what kind of surprise" asked Bridge. "You'll see" said Sky smiling and grabbing Bridge's hand as he was spending down the road.

**10:45 p.m**

The movie was hilarious, Sky and Bridge could stop laughing and dinner was extravagant. They walked the Hangover 2 and Sky took Bridge to a fancy restaurant where Bridge and Sky learned more about each other. Sky learned that Bridge loved the color green, used to have a dog but he had to give it away because they weren't allowed pets in the orphanage, and he always wanted a big family. Bridge learned that Sky loved the color blue, he had a small family, and he also wanted a huge family in the future. But the night wasn't over as Sky drove Bridge to where he was having the surprise , they kept talking until they arrived to their destination. As the car stopped Sky pulled out a blind fold and out it over Bridge's eyes. "Sky, what are you doing?" asked Bridge. "Just trust me, it's the surprise" said Sky as he quickly got out of the car and carried Bridge out. "SKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Sky. "Just trust me I'm going to carry you" said Sky with a grin being able to have Bridge in his arms made him feel happy. Sky carried Bridge all the way to the top of the building and opened the door to the room. He slowly laid Bridge on a couch and said "Okay you can take off the blind fold". Bridge slowly took the blind fold of, scared to see what the surprise was going to be.

When he finally opened his eyes he was astonished. It was beautiful, it was his new apartment but it wasn't empty anymore it was filled with brand new furniture. Bridge was looking at the flat screen TV on the screen, the cabinets where filled with plates, glasses, cooking supplies, he checked two of the three rooms which had a small couch, a bed, and a flat screen TV hanging. When he walked out one of the rooms he ran up to Sky and kissed him on the lips. "Wow!" said Sky as their lips parted. "Sky, you should have, why?" asked Bridge smiling so happily. "Because you are verily going to get a job and you should save a little before you have to start paying bills" said Sky as he grabbed Bridges hand. "Sky you're so sweet, I owe you, I promise, tomorrow when I move in here I'll make you a perfect meal" said Bridge. "Ok, deal, but I still have to show you one last thing" said Sky as he took Bridge by the hand and walked into Bridge's room. When the door was opened Bridge thought he was going to pass out, it had a giant bed, an office desk with a Mac Laptop, a giant flat screen hanging from the wall and as he walked into the walk in closet he saw that it was full of clothes from designer brands from House of Kat to Dolce and Gabbana. "Sky, I can't ….I can't except all this….this is too much" said Bridge as he walked over to Sky and looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes you can" said Sky. "NO, I really can't" said Bridge. "Bridge, you want to look good when you work in the fashion industry plus you're my boyfriends now and I want to take care of you, the minute I saw you something told me that you and me are meant to be, I know were verily on our first date but I swear I can't get you out of my head" said Sky as he put his hands around Bridge. "Bridge smiled and said "I feel the same way…but I can't except all this" said Bridge as he put his hands around Sky's neck. "Ok how about, every time I go to the orphanage you come with me, no matter how bad of a day you have or how tired of work, no excuses, and we will be even" said Sky. "Okay" responded Bridge as he and Sky's lips got closer together and they started kissing for a while. After they ended they make out scene that ended on the bed with Bridge on top of Sky they looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 11:20 p.m. Bridge and Sky got of the bed and were walking out the room when all of a sudden Sky remembered on last thing. "Here" said Sky handing Bridge a box that was wrapped. "Sky stop I can't" said Bridge. "If you don't take this then I'm going to take it as a hint that you don't want to be with me plus I got an offer on it, two for one" said Sky as he saw Bridge's eyes light up. "O my god! An iphone4" shouted Bridge. "I know you don't have a phone and I want to be able to reach you whenever, and it's also an early birthday present" said Sky as he gave a surprised Bridge a hug.

They then left the apartment and Sky dropped of Bridge in the orphanage, Sky couldn't say by to Bridge the way he wanted to because there was the nun from last night with another nun just waiting for Bridge to get home. So Bridge just gave Sky a passion filled kiss and told him goodnight, Sky also told him that he would call him tomorrow morning so he put his number in Bridges new phone under 'husband' and Bridge learned his number by going thru the set up menu and gave it to Sky and put it under 'Future ', they both laughed at how immature and dumb they were acting but they still kept the names and number on the phones exactly the same . Sky waiting until Bridge went inside and then he left thinking that tomorrow will be better because now he had Bridge. They where official, they were a couple.

**Paris, France **

**8:30 p.m**

"Mom I need to get him to get back together with me, we are bankrupt, he needs to be with me so we can keep living this lifestyle" said Trish as she sat in her penthouse suite drinking a glass of red wine with her mom. "Your right sweetie, will star planning tomorrow cause we need to pay the rent for the London mansion three weeks or else" said Roxanna as she took a sip of her Margarita.

PLEASE REVIEW| PLEASE REVIEW | PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
